Gravity Falls- Through One Eye
by dat.Bill.boi
Summary: It's been ten years since The events of Weirdmageddon. Everyone that experienced it has been brainwashed- Except Dipper Pines. Watch as this now perfect, not-weird world slowly gets back its previous anomalies- and how Dipper has to deal with it. This is my first FanFiction and I really hope you like it! I will be responding to as many reviews as I can.
1. Prologue

"GNOMES

Creature #24 Danger Unknown

I encountered my first gnome when I awoke one morning and found it arguing politics with the stuffed bear head above my fireplace. Another gnome stole my glasses and ate two of my cassette tapes! They have shown themselves capable of complex thoughts an admirable alarming ability to stack their little bodies into giant formations. So keeping my snacks on higher shelves has done nothing to stop their persistent nibbling. Can't read this. Darn. Common height is ten to eighteen inches. This includes the hat. They refuse to remove their hats. Do they have pointy heads? Unkempt beards. Almost lost a finger trying to grab the hat. Mushrooms are a huge part of the gnome's life. Used for money? Several tried to "kidnap" me as an "offering to the queen" as I was sleeping, but I just drop-kicked them out the window when I awoke. Unsettling.

WEAKNESS:

?

Pointy hats! I saw one taking a "squirrel bath". I wish I could unsee this."

Gnomes! Wouldn't want to encounter one of these, would you? Well, just my luck- I have. I'm Dipper. I'm twelve years old, I live in Piedmont, California, and I have a boy-crazy twin sister named Mabel. And for the summer, I'm living with my great-uncle Stan.

Stan isn't the best relative you would want to have. He's bossy, unsympathetic, loud, and, well, technically a thief. Why? Stan transformed his house into a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack where he displays fake phenomenons. The real mystery is why anyone goes there.

So this is the deal on day one- Mabel and I arrived in Gravity Falls, a sleepy town in Oregon. Mabel was doing her whole boy-crazy-girl-hormone thing. I started mocking her- how could I not?- and she said "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!" and you won't believe who walked in. Grunkle Stan! Things are not looking good for Mabel, are they?

Stan forced me to put up some signs in the spooky part of the forest. I tried to tell him that I've sensed creepy things there, but he brushed them away, big surprise.

I was hammering up signs and one the the trees sounded like metal! I opened a door in the tree and there was a switch. I flipped it, and a trap door in the ground opened! And in it was a journal. The journal said "trust no one".

Mabel comes back with a boyfriend. Named Normal-Man "He means Norman." Mabel giggled. They met at a cemetery. Apparently he's "deep". There was something off about this "Norman" character. I decided to consult the journal.

Flipping through the journal I encountered a page about- ZOMBIES! The description was almost exactly like Norman, Normal-Man, whatever the heck he is! I had to save Mabel! I followed them around- totally not creepy at all- and I found some suspicious happenings. I talked to Mabel and she didn't believe my "crazy conspiracies"! I accepted that she was right.

Until I saw something in a recording I took of them! Norman's hand fell off! I had to save Mabel! When I got to where Mabel was, you won't believe it- Norman was a bunch of gnomes stacked on each other! They wanted Mabel as their queen. Mabel declined and they almost kidnapped her! We ran- rather drove- away as fast as we could in the Mystery Shack golf cart. Why run away from little gnomes? Because they stacked to form a monster of unimaginable horror! We wrecked the Mystery Shack golf cart, but that was the least of our worries.

Mabel fake-agreed to be the gnome's queen. When the gnomes went to kiss Mabel, because apparently they were getting "married", Mabel shot them with a leaf blower! It was awesome!

So, that was day one of my Gravity Falls summer.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years. Ten years have passed since my first visit to Gravity Falls. Ten years since near destruction of this dimension.

"I'm Mason Pines. I am twenty-three years old, I live in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and I have an extremely smart millionaire twin sister named Mabel. "What happened?" you might be asking. Well, life happened. I'm no longer slightly silly, adventure seeking Dipper. I've grown up. All memories of Stan and Ford have been stocked away in a padlocked mental filing cabinet. Though I live in Gravity Falls, all weird things have been washed away. Like my previous personality.

I'm not telling what happened. Sure, I'm keeping a journal like somebody that I used to know, but I'm not continuing.. _their_ work. And this is most definitely _not_ a diary where I write down my whole life for someone to come and steal. Most definitely  not.

Let me talk about my present life. After.. _things_ happened, I put aside all anomalies, conspiracies, and unproductive experiments. Mabel realized that she should become more serious. We finished middle and high school, then went to college. Mabel became an engineer for NASA, making Rocket Boosters and earning millions. I became a cytologist. That's where I am now. I earn an acceptable amount of money. I haven't made any big discoveries, and I'm comfortable with that. Completely comfortable."

I set down my pen. That was enough secret keeping from myself for today. I didn't mention what " _things"_ were, what happened to Great Uncles Stan and Ford, and what really happened to Mabel. I wish I was twelve again. At age twelve I was fighting demons. That's easier than lying to myself. And Mabel. And my parents. And my coworkers. And my employer. And my girlfriend. And any other of my acquaintances.

I heard knocking at my door. I panicked, almost knocking over my lamp. I wasn't expecting anyone. I quickly opened the trapdoor I had made to keep my journals and shoved my journal in.

More knocking. "Hold on!" _Bang, bang, bang._ "One minute!" I finally closed the trapdoor and ran to the door. I opened it, cheeks flushed, out of breath. It was Mabel, breathing heavily, hair in a messy bun with a pencil stuck through it, carrying three notebooks and a laptop.

"Mabel! What's the matter!" I gasped.

"Mason! You _have_ to see this!" She replied, pushing her way into my house. She dropped her stuff on my desk and opened her laptop, fingers flying across the keyboard. She finally found what she was looking for and shoved her laptop in my face. "Mason! This is unbelievable!"

"Mabel, stop waving the laptop in my face. I can't see!" I said, straining my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore so I just snatched the laptop from Mabel's hands. My eyes widened. "Mabel… what _is_ this?"

"I don't know! I just thought, I don't know, you study cells, and well, I got some of its hair, so maybe you could find the DNA?" She asked.

I winced. She was acting so much like the old Mabel…

"Sure, Mabel. I'll take it to the labs tomorrow. Did you get a good look at it?"

"Kind of. It looked like Godzilla, sort of, with these really big, long, ugly teeth. And it had red eyes, I think."

My breath caught in my throat. That sounded exactly like the Gremloblin! I had caught that ten years ago, when Mabel was the Mystery Shack boss for a day.

I tried to steady my voice, though my heart felt like it was about to burst through my chest. "Yeah, sure, I'll take it to the labs tomorrow. It's probably a squirrel!" I chuckled unconvincingly. Mabel narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay… Bye, Mason. Text me if you find out anything!" With that she grabbed her stuff and walked out of my house.

• • •

Why was the a Gremloblin in the picture? Why are they even in this dimension? I thought we banished them when Bi-

No. Those memories are no longer existent. They banished along with the weird anomalies of Gravity Falls.

 _Ding!_ At text. I looked at my phone. It was from my girlfriend, Pacifica. Pacifica _Northwest_. Funny thing, we used to hate each other when we were twelve on our first visit to Gravity Falls. She's the only thing that I kept the same since the second Wierdma-

Urgh! It's so _hard_ not to think of the most exciting and terrifying experience of my life!

The text- It read: "Hey Dips! Meet me at Greasy's? I know you liked it there." Why Pacifica wanted to go to _Greasy's Diner_ , I had no idea.

I texted back "Sure."

Once we got there, Pacifica sat down at the bar. "Hey, Lazy Susan!" She said. Lazy Susan was old now. She was 73. I guess it could be worse. Soos's _abuelita_ died 6 years ago. It was sad. I remember how she cared so much for Soos and tried to cheer him up when he was little and his dad didn't show up. She also let us stay with them when Gideon stole the Mystery Shack. Now Soos's _abuela_ has "descended to Heaven to live with the angels".

"HEY, KIDS!" She shouted. "WHAT CAN I GET FOR YA?"

"I'll have a milkshake, fries, and.. There is _no_ decadent food here is there? It's barely any food worth my money!" Pacifica snooted. She turned to me. "What do you want, Dip-" I covered her mouth with my hand and gave her _the look_. Her eyes flashed. I intensified _the look_. Then she took my hand away from her mouth. "What do you want, _Mason_?" she asked.

"Some fries.. I guess." I replied.

While Lazy Susan got our food, Pacifica asked me, "What's wrong Mason?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

" _Really_ really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Pacifica, quit it!" I snapped. She got a hurt look on her face and turned away from me. Her face was tight, arms crossed. I was surprised at her reaction. I was expecting a slap in the face. It _is_ Pacifica, after all.

"Fine." She said, all prissy-like. "Don't tell me. Keep _lying_ to me!"

"Pacifica how do you know that I'm lying to y-" Crap. I'd done it now.

"So you admit it!" She stood up, almost knocking the bench over.

"That's not what I meant to say." I tried defending myself.

"So you were going to lie to me, _again_?" Pacifica retorted.

"Well.."

"Good bye, Mason. Enjoy the food." Pacifica slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the bar and walked away.

I stood up a couple minutes later and walked away. As I walked through the door, I looked back and saw Lazy Susan with our food, looking quite confused. At least she got the twenty dollars.

Is that it? Have I already started losing people? What next- my job, my money? Is this a different kind of weirdness in Gravity falls? A type of curse perhaps…

No, that's crazy. _Completely_ crazy.

It was only 5:47 but I decided to go to sleep. I need it. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in months, _years_ maybe. I've been having nightmares of Bi-

I need to sleep.

Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, the author, speaking! Thank you to abbydobbie for my first favorite! Keep 'em coming! Also, looking for reviews. I really want to see what you guys think!**

* * *

I slept _horrible_. I kept on having nightmares about Bill. I'm too tired to even try to block these thoughts at this point. Every time I fell asleep I was haunted by visions of the Weirdmageddon. We defeated Bill but.. I can't help but feel like I'm being watched…. Watched through one eye.

I turned on my phone and saw a notification for a text. It was from Mabel. It read: "Don't forget to test the hair sample!"

I face-palmed. I had completely forgot. I was planning to take today off, maybe find a psychiatrist? A psychiatrist far away though. Someone that never saw Weirdmageddon. But, I couldn't say no to Mabel. I've already done enough harm to her. I'll go, test it, and tell her it was just a bear. That she might have inhaled too much diesel fuel and the bear looked weird. Yeah. That's a good plan. _Completely_ foolproof.

I stumbled out of bed and managed to get myself ready and dressed. I grabbed a granola bar, pre-prepped coffee, and my keys and dragged my feet to the car. As I was driving, sipping my coffee, a large man in a gray jumpsuit with a toolbelt suddenly popped into the middle of the road. I screeched to a halt, spilling my coffee. I rolled down my window, ready to scream "Watch where you're going!" when I realized who it was- Blendin Blandin! As in, the time traveler! I jumped out of the car and ran over to him. He was hunched over, groaning. I realized this was an older Blendin. His hair (that Mabel and I time-wished him) was starting to gray, and he seemed weaker.

"Blendin!" I said. I put my hand to his back, another to his elbow, trying to help I him up. He slapped my hand away and looked up to me. His goggles weren't there, so I could clearly see his eyes flashing. He said in his Blendin voice that was hard to take seriously, "What have you time done?! You've time ruined the space-time continuum; you time erased the time memory of a whole time town!"

"Nice to see you too, Blendin." I replied sarcastically. "Why is this new to you? We saw the whole of Gravity Falls go to heck, with a time rift _ripped in the sky_!"

"Yes, but that was time created from an all powerful isosceles time _demon_ wearing a time top hat and a tie!" Blendin replied. He groaned again, doubling over and holding his stomach.

"Blendin!" I gasped, reaching out for him again. "Are you okay?"

"Time- _bleep_ " he cursed. "Can you get me to a time hospital?"

"Sorry Blendin, nothing's changed since ten years ago. No time hospital." I replied.

"Aww, just my time luck!" He snapped.

"Well, what's the next-best-thing?" I asked. Blendin could help me. I hope. He's also my friend… sort-of. I wanted to help him.

"I don't time know! What can time help a burrito-belly?" He asked.

I nearly died laughing. "A burrito-belly? _That's_ what this is about?"

"It's a serious time condition!" Blendin retorted.

"Well, then, let's get you to a bathroom."

 _Honk_. A car beeped.

"I'm not getting in that time rickety time car!"

 _HONK._

"Blendin, let's go!"

• • •

When we got back to my house, Blendin asked, "Why did you time bring me to this time house? Do you have a time antidote for my burrito-belly?"

I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I do, Blendin. It is called: the _bathroom_ ,"

"How is this time bathroom inserted?"

I snorted and made a weird, balloon-deflating-slowly kind of noise.

"Was that a time example of how the time bathroom is inserted?"

"No, Blendin. What you do is you go to the bathroom- a room where you do unspeakable acts of cleanliness- you lower your pants, sit on something called a _toilet_ and- _let 'er rip_!" I replied.

"I'm not entirely time sure what you mean but I will time try my time best!" Blendin said. A rumble sounded from Blendin's stomach. He groaned and ran to the bathroom. I hoped he didn't " _let 'er rip_ " in the bath tub. That would be hard (not to mention disgusting) to clean.

I went to my room and sat down. I looked at my phone and saw three new messages. Two from Pacifica and one from Mabel. There was also a voice message from Mabel. I leaned my head back and groaned. This was _not_ what I needed right now.

Pacifica's said:

"9:15- Hey, Mason. Sorry about yesterday."

"10:07- Mason? Where are you?"

I wasn't going to go crawling back to Pacifica. I know she apologized, but I wanted to take a _long_ break. A very long one.

Now for Mabel's:

"8:28- Hey, Dippers! I don't know why, felt like calling you that! Ha, anyways, have you taken the sample? I feel like that monster would be, like, a Gremloblin, like, a mix between a Gremlin and a Goblin. Huh? Maybe yes, maybe no? Talk to ya later, bro-bro!"

I gaped at my phone. _What on Earth?!_ Mabel was acting _exactly_ like her old self! She remember the Gremloblin and my nickname?! What is _happening?!_

 _Flush._

"Dipper, the time toilet is time overflowing! Can you time fix it? These time shoes are new!"

I really darn wish I was twelve again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I've gotten some reviews, but every time I try to view them, none show up. Not sure exactly what's going on, but I assure you, if I don't reply to your review, I'm not ignoring you!**

* * *

After Blendin came out of the bathroom, and after I cleaned up the bathroom, I told him to stay in my house- and in my time. I told him I was going to do some errands. A promise is a promise and I still needed to fulfill mine to Mabel. Also, since I had guests, I was going to need to do some groceries. I didn't know how long Blendin was going to stay here, and I was guessing he didn't want Little Caesar's five dollar hot-and-ready pizza every day.

I started driving again. At the _same place_ where Blendin appeared, Gideon Gleeful jumped into the middle of the road! Again, I screeched to a halt. At least this time I didn't have burning-hot coffee to spill on myself. I jumped out of my car.

"Gideon! What the heck are you doing!" I yelled, using worse wording than "heck".

"Why, Mason Pines, just the man I wanted to see!" Gideon giggled, soft-punching on the shoulder.

"Really? I wouldn't think so after you _jumped in front of my car and almost got yourself killed!_ "

Gideon giggled again. "Why, I'm darn sorry about that, I needed to talk to you, good man!"

"You couldn't have texted me?"

"Why, you make a very ding-dang good point there, Dipper boy! Why don't you join me at the tent of telepathy?"

"Look, Gideon, I have stuff to do and _ohmydearlordhowdoyourememberthetentof_

 _telepathyandmynicknameIbrainwashedyouandeveryoneelsewhatisthisblackmagic?_ " I gasped.

"Why, Mason, I do believe I have no dang clue what you just said but, you're a confusin' man, old friend, so I'll roll with it!"

"Gideon, what do you remember about ten years ago..?" I asked slowly.

"Oh-ho, ten years ago was the best summer of my life!" He started. "That was when I met my true-but-not-so-true-love Mabel, your sister! I mean, I did lose ownership of the Mystery Shack after I stole the deed from your good Uncle Stanley- bye the way, sorry about that- but then, a triangular space demon named Bill Ciph-"

I slapped my hand over Gideon's mouth. I'd heard enough. _Everyone's memory was returning!_

I shoved Gideon into my car- after much muffled southern-accented cursing- and turned my car around to start driving home. I went about fifteen miles per hour above speed limit, but the police were nowhere to be found, and even if they were, they wouldn't care.

• • •

When I got home, I shoved Gideon into my house. Blendin looked up at me from a broken computer monitor.

"Blendin! What the heck did you do!" I shouted, using a worse word than "heck".

"Well, this time looked weird. They look time different than in 207̃012 than they do here. I tried to time fix it but punching the screen with time fix-it brass knuckles didn't time work." Blendin replied innocently.

" _URGH!"_ I groaned. Everything was falling apart! People were regaining their memories, Blendin _destroyed_ my toilet (and sense of smell. Don't mess with a victim of burrito-belly), and _now_ , Blendin destroyed my computer monitor!

"Why, looks like you have yourself _quite_ a pickle, Pines!" Gideon said smugly.

I fought the urge to turn around and slap Gideon.

"Blendin, I _still_ have to do errands! I'm not leaving you here alone, but I'm afraid to leave _Gideon_ here with you. He might act sorry about the whole stealing-the-deed-to- the-shack debacle, but some people just want to watch the world burn." I glared at Gideon and he returned it with a little kid innocent look, clasping his pudgy hands together.

I decided to just bring them both with me. It might seem stupid to _still_ take the sample, but I'd done enough to Mabel. And now that everyone's regaining their memory, she'll remember me erasing everyone's mind. Now that I think about it, everyone else will remember it too!

They'll riot, and want to smash me with a sledge hammer!

 _Bang, bang bang._ "Open up!"

 _It's_ _starting_!


	5. Chapter 4

I opened the door, gun behind my back at the ready, in case things got ugly.

"Mason whatever-your-middle-name-is Pines!"

This was much worse than a riot.

It was Pacifica.

She barged into my house. "Why haven't you been answering my texts?"

"I… changed my number..? Will you believe that?" I replied shakily.

"No, I will not believe that! What is your deal- and why is Gideon in your house? Who is that fat dude in the jumpsuit? Who is his stylist? They should be sued!" Pacifica derailed from her anger.

"It's not my fault I'm time fat! Traveling through timelines and dimensions is time stressful; I time stress eat a lot!" Blendin retorted.

"Why, Blendin, good sir, that is besides the point! I believe Pacifica has a bone to pick with dear old Mason over here!" Gideon said cheerily, looking at me with smug glee.

"I freaking hate you with a burning hot passion, Gideon." I said.

"I know!" Gideon giggled.

"Well, Mason? Why haven't you answered my texts?" Pacifica asked, folding her arms.

"You wanna know the truth Pacifica?" I said.

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is I want to take a break! I've got work and other things that I can't tell you about and you just won't leave me alone! I've got secrets and you, no doubt, also have secrets and they're secrets for a reason!" I answered angrily, and really, now that I think about it, I was harsh.

Super harsh.

But it needed to be said. I don't really like Pacifica in that way anymore. The fire's died.

Pacifica just gaped at me, dumbfounded. "So what are you saying?" she stammered.

"I'm saying," I took a deep breath. "I'm saying that we should break up."

Pacifica gasped, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She ran to her car.

Woah, I thought, this happened just like in the movies.

"You just broke that poor girl's heart, Mason!" Gideon said.

"No duh!" I retorted.

Then Mabel walked in. "What happened? I just saw Pacifica drive away, and she looked like she was crying. Did you guys break up?"

"Well… yeah," I said.

"Dipper!" Mabel said, shoving me.

"What! We lost our spark!" I replied.

Then it hit me.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I asked.

"Dipper! Why is that so weird?" Mabel said.

"Because… never mind." I shook my head. I guess the memory gun wasn't permanent. I just hope everyone doesn't remember them actually getting shot with the memory gun.

"Well?" Mabel asked.

"Well what!" I retorted.

"What were the results of the testing?" Mabel answered, like it was obvious what she was originally talking about.

"Oh, well, um," I pondered whether or not to lie to her. I decided not. "I haven't gotten a chance to get to the labs. I'm sorry. The first time I tried to go, Blendin over here popped out of no where," I said, gesturing towards Blendin. "Then in the same spot, Gideon decides to jump in the middle of the road! Just to get my attention! So I came back to drop Gideon off, but then Pacifica decides to show up so I can break her heart!"

"Thanks for your life story," Mabel replied.

"Hey, you asked!" I laughed.

For a second, things were like old times.

For a second.

Then Gideon came.

"Hey Mabel! Do you still not love me, Darling?" he asked.

"Yes." Mabel sighed.

Gideon gasped. "So we can get marri-"

"No! I meant yes, I still do not love you." Gideon looked like a deflating balloon.

"Why, I do believe your heart was just broken, Gideon!" I mocked him, talking in a southern accent.

Gideon shoved me, hard. It caused me to stagger back, fall, and hit my head on the tile floor.

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**It's finished! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or if you do neither, Happy Holidays! This took me FOREVER so I hope you guys like it. Hanzura, an irl friend, actually came up with the idea of showing memories, so a big thanks to her. This was originally going to be longer, but I was running out of time, and tomorrow and the day after (publishing this on Christmas Eve Eve) I'm probably going to be so busy, it's not even gonna be funny. So, I just figured I'd finish and publish it today. I'll shut up now XD.**

 **Wait, never mind. There was an anonymous review telling me that someone wanted me to kill Dipper. Sorry buddy, ain't happening- at least not yet *makes evil Bill face*.**

 **NOW I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

* * *

I heard faint noises that included shouting, sirens, and a constant beeping noise. I saw blurry images of a brunet girl shoving a short white haired boy. Wait- they look kinda like Mabel and Gideon….

Another image. The ceiling was passing by very quickly, and people bending over me, saying things I couldn't make out.

Then I felt things stop moving. I heard more talking, something that sounded like sobbing, and the beeping noise was still there. I felt myself start to drift off. I saw a bright light. The beeping noise became one long beep…

Then I fell into darkness.

• • •

 _I opened my eyes. I saw a five-year-old Mabel running around, throwing glitter everywhere. Our parents were chasing her, saying "Mabel, give us the glitter!"_

 _Mabel replied with, "No!" and a handful of glitter thrown into our parents' faces. Mabel shrieked, "Dipper, help me!"_

 _I wasn't in control of my movements._

 _I chased after Mabel, away from my parents. Our dad grasped for Mabel. She threw me the glitter. I caught it. Dad got Mabel and started giving her noogies, but Mom was still after me. I jumped onto the couch, spilling some glitter. My mom reached for me, but I jumped onto the back of the couch just in time. Mom collapsed on the couch, gasping for breath. Mabel slowly approached._

 _"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked._

 _"Better than okay," she replied in between gasps. "I needed that exercise!"_

 _Dad came over and lifted me up. "The winner!" he exclaimed, holding me high like a trophy. Mabel came and started jumping and reaching for my dangling leg. She finally grabbed hold, and hung on._

 _"Nice job, bro-bro!" she said._

 _I grinned hugely, proud of myself."_

 _• • •_

 _I opened my eyes again. This time a seven-year-old Mabel was yelling at me. "How could you?!" she screamed._

 _How could I what? I wondered._

 _"You ruined this sweater!" She held up a ripped sweater. Her favorite. It was orange and said "Mable." Her own name, spelled incorrectly. And it was falling apart._

 _"I didn't!" I retorted._

 _"Yeah, right! You always got on my case that my name wasn't spelled right." she said._

 _"Mabel, I'm serious, I didn't!" I said._

 _"Then who did?" Mabel said, placing a hand on her hip. "Mr. Fluffypants?"_

 _Mr. Fluffypants, our cat. He died when Mabel and I were fifteen. Of course, in my memory, Mabel and I were much younger than that, so Mr. Fluffypants was alive and well. Maybe not so much the well part, as Mabel always pulled his tail, but you get the idea._

 _Then we heard a long, drawn out meow. Mabel and I exchanged glances. The meowing continued. Mabel and I searched for Mr. Fluffypants. We found him under the couch, orange yarn stuck in his claws. The same orange as Mabel's ruined sweater._

 _Mabel dragged Mr. Fluffypants out from behind the couch by his tail. He yowled loudly. I don't blame him. He saw what was left of Mabel's sweater in the crook of her arm and hissed. He grabbed it in his teeth and started ripping it even more. Mabel gasped and engaged in a game of tug-of-war with our cat._

 _Mr. Fluffypants won. He continued to destroy the sweater._

 _I smirked. "Guess Mr. Fluffypants disliked it as much as me." I said._

 _Mabel fake-shoved me. "Yeah, whatever. It was getting kinda tight, anyways. Now I can make a new, better one!"_

 _"Yeah, one with your name spelled right."_

 _"Shut up!"_

• • •

This time, I open my eyes on a bus. Mabel and I as sitting in the same seat, Mabel is knitting a sweater. We pass a sign that says "Welcome to Gravity Falls!"

Oh, no.

"We're here, we're here!" Mabel shrieked. She shook my shoulder and screamed.

The bus driver shushed us. Mabel got up , ran to the bus driver, and hugged him. The bus driver looked surprised and the bus swerved. Mabel skipped back to our seat.

I gave her a look.

"What? I'm just so happy!" she hopped up and down.

I thought, Don't be.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the Mystery Hack…. Oh, the Mystery Shack! They need to get that fixed.

Mabel and I stepped on the bus and set our bags down. Smoke sizzled in front of us, and a man appeared as it faded.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" he said, "A world of mystery, anomalies, and wonder!"

I looked pass the man at the Mystery Shack, falling apart, then looked back at the man.

This must be our Great Uncle Stan.

Grunkle Stan gave us a tour of the Shack, going through all the fraud attractions. It was pathetic, but people bought it.

Finally, he showed us our room. It was the attic. It was old, creaky, and splinter-y, but Mabel loved it.

"Look at all my splinters!" she exclaimed.

I turned around. "...and, there's a goat on my bed." I said, surprised.

Mabel came up to it. "Hello, new friend!" she said. The goat started to chew on the sleeve of Mabel's sweater. "Oh, yes you can keep chewing on my sweater!"

"I'm going outside," I said.

"I'm coming with!" Mabel said.

I sat against a tree as Mabel rolled around on the ground. "Yay, grass!" she said.

A woodpecker landed on my head and started pecking right on my Big Dipper birthmark.

I sighed.

• • •

This time, my eyes opened to find Bill standing over me.

I doubled over, gasping. Oh my God, oh my God, I thought. This cannot be happening!

Fiddleford McGucket's laptop had five minutes before all of it's data was lost. Bill said, "Let's make a deal. I give you the password to this doohickey," he gestured towards the laptop, time ever decreasing, "and I get a sock puppet."

Inside I was screaming, Don't do it! Don't do it! But I couldn't stop myself.

"Deal," agreed, and reached out for Bill's blue flaming hand.

"So, what puppet are you gonna chose, anyways?" I asked.

"Let's see," Bill said, looking around. "Eenie, meenie, minie, YOU!"

He was still holding my hand. He pulled my soul out of my body, then jumped into it himself. He laughed evilly. He slapped himself- or myself- and made a short shriek. "Pain is hilarious!' he laughed. "And two eyes, this thing's deluxe!"

"Give me back my body, Bill," I demanded.

Bill laughed. "In your dreams, Pine Tree! I have some business I need to attend to. Now where do you keep that nerdy journal?"

"The journal!" I gasped. Then I laughed. "I've hidden them so well, you'll never find it!"

"Really?" Bill challenged. "Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!" he said, then fell back and started to roll down the stairs. That was gonna hurt when- if- I got my body back.

When I got downstairs, I saw Bill rummaging through the fridge. He pulled out a can of Pitt Cola.

"I'm gonna drink it like a person!" he said. Then Bill started to pour the drink into his mouth, laughing. It started to overflow, then got all over his- my- face.

We heard voices outside. Soos and Wendy were packing sets and props for Mabel's sock puppet show. Wendy said, "Hey, Dipper. It's almost time to leave. Get in!"

Everyone piled into the car- including Bill in my body.

I tried pounding on the car window, but I had to material in my hands, so I went right through. "I won't let you get it, Bill! I'll find a way to stop you!"

"But how can you stop me," Bill replied, head slowly turning all the way around, "If you don't exist?"

That's when my brain went berserk. Bill flew out of my body, grew enormous, and grabbed Mabel. I transported back into my body.

"Mabel!" I screamed. Bill then grabbed Wendy in his other hand. "Wendy!" I cried. Bill then grew two extra hands and grabbed Soos and Stan.

"No!" I shrieked. Then, all of a sudden, it was Wierdmageddon again. Ford and I were in the clock tower. Ford had just missed our one and only shot. Then Bill turned Ford into gold.

"Sixer's gone," Bill flaunted. "The only one in this sorry town that had smarts! I'm indestructible!"

"Not if I can help it!" I said.

Bill shrunk to my size and squared- triangled?- me up. "Really, Pine Tree!"

"Yeah, I-" then I realized I had nothing. I started flipping through the journal with the blacklight in hand.

"I need to- Ford said there was a weakness- where is it-" I stammered to myself.

"Well, Pine Tree? Even an immortal interdimensional space demon like me doesn't have the rest of time to wait! We've got to spread our destruction!" Bill said.

"I- AUGH!" I tried to punch Bill in the eye. But he had a blue forcefield around it that knocked me back. All three journals fell out of my backpack.

"Well, well, well, well, wellwellwellwellwellwellwell!" Bill said. "What do we have here?" He levitated the journals, gave me a split second of hope, then the journals burst into blue flame.

"No!" I screamed. "No.."

"Eight-ball, Teeth, he's yours. Have him as an appetizer! The rest of you, get ready to party!"

The hench-maniacs approached me menacingly.

Then I woke up.


	7. Chapter 6

**I've tried with Chapter six, and I know you guys are getting impatient, so here's what I have so far.**

 **Update: I don't see what else I could add, so this is it. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me feedback and ideas!**

 **I know this has kinda declined, so *SPOILER ALERT* chapter 7 is gonna be mega-exciting! (Probably not because I suck at writing)**

 ***cri***

* * *

I woke up, gasping. Mabel was sitting next to my hospital bed, eyes red, reading a magazine. She threw the magazine on the floor and screamed when I woke up. She came to hug me, and squeezed me so hard I had to gasp for breath.

"How long was I out?" I rasped. My voice sounded rough because it hadn't been used in a while. So apparently, I'd been out for a long time.

"A week and a half," a voice said. I turned my head painfully; my joints were creaky from lack of use.

The voice belonged to a doctor. She was in a white lab coat, had red-ginger hair pulled back into a bun, and her name tag said, "Corduroy".

My breath caught in my throat.

"...Wendy?" I gasped, not believing my eyes.

She swaggered over to me. Even though she was a doctor now, her cool, carefree nature from a decade ago still showed. "Sup, Dips. Long time no see. Though I would've wanted to meet again when you weren't unconscious." She laughed.

I tried to laugh too, but it sent a shooting pain through my throat. I winced.

"Yeah, that'll hurt for a while. I brought you some medicine. Liquid medicine, because a big ol' pill might be to hard to swallow right now." Wendy said.

She poured the medicine into a spoon. "Open wide. Here comes the airplane!" she joked.

My old crush actually fed me the medicine.

It was the best experience I'd had in a long time.

Mabel walked up to Wendy, wiggling her shoulders. "Ooooooooooooooh! Wendy, you scallywag!"

Both me and Wendy blushed.

"So… um, we'll keep you at the hospital for a few more days to ensure that you're stable. Surgery has already been done for brain swelling, so you'll just need some medicine." Wendy said professionally. "Later, dudes," she walked away holding up a peace sign.

"Oh, my, gosh! Dipper, you have a chance!" Mabel squealed.

Before I had a chance to tell her to "shut up", I realized that Wendy, too, was addressing me by my old nickname. Once I got out of the hospital, I was going to need to do a lot of research.

But I wasn't out of the hospital yet, was I? I could just lay here and daydream about Wendy like I was twelve again.

Oh my gosh.

I think I like her again!

• • •

A nurse walked into my hospital room, carrying a tray of food. Once I smelled the sweaty green beans and soggy cheese, I realized just how hungry I really was. I'd spent eleven days without real food that hasn't been fed to me through tubes.

I ate the food ravenously. I didn't even care that it tasted like three-day-old elementary cafeteria food.

"Water," a gasped to Mabel. She nodded and ran into the hallway. She walked back in and a couple minutes later, I was chugging water down like there was no tomorrow.

And so the days went. The same schedule: Wake up, be checked on by nurses, eat breakfast, eat lunch, be checked on, eat dinner, sleep, repeat.

Until the sixth day. I hadn't seen Wendy since I had woken up from my coma. I was propped up in my bed, watching the local news. Nothing was happening. Shandra Jimenez was talking about the next big break in coffee. "I'm Shandra Jimenez, and hazelnut creamer is the next big thing," she said, doing that thing with her voice that reporters do.

Then, just as it went to commercials- about hazelnut creamers- Wendy walked in. I felt my hands get clammy.

"Hey, Wendy," I greeted.

"Hey, Dipper. How are you?" she replied.

"Great!" I said. "Can't wait to get out of this stuffy hospital room, though. And I'm not one for fashion, but this hospital gown? Blech!"

Wendy laughed. "Well, you won't have to wait much longer. You can get out tomorrow."

"Great!" I replied.

"Well, what I came in to ask you was… well, we didn't know what had happened to each other before you came to the hospital. At least, I didn't know what had happened to you." Wendy said.

"Go on…" I was intrigued and slightly excited to see where this was going.

"Well, let's keep in touch. That's what I was going to say. Yep!" Wendy said quickly.

"Okay…" I said, eyes narrowing.

"Ha, well, duty calls!" Wendy said, as a nurse, well, called for her.

Dang it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yooooooooooooooooooooos, I changed my username! DO NOT FREAK OUT, guys, is still here but in diguise!**

 **I know chapter 7 is kinda short, but things are getting intense! Chapter 8 is a W.I.P. (work in progress).**

 **Enjoy, dudes!**

* * *

I am finally out of the hospital! My legs are really stiff though, and I had to be driven home by Mabel. The whole ride she was droning on and on about how Wendy and I could actually be a thing now because we were adults and age didn't matter. She spoke the whole time, in one long run-on sentence. That was fun.

When, I got home, Blendin was there. As were the cops. And not the bogus ones we have in Gravity Falls, real ones, probably from the next town over.

"What is going on?" I yelled.

"Sir, we found this odd man in your house. He called us and started having a conversation with the receptionist. We thought it was a prank call, so naturally, we had to come. To join in on the prank calling. I'm not sure why this man called us instead of your town's police men, but we're here.

"We asked the man for proof of his living arrangements, and he held up a roll of toilet paper. We had to stay to wait for the real owner. This man tried to make us tea, but ended up burning a hole through your kitchen floor. Here's the bill."

The word "bill" made me flinch.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since yesterday."

"You've just been waiting here."

"...Yes."

"I assure you, everything is fine. I'm letting this man stay here. I've been at the hospital for the past three weeks in a coma. Everything is just dandy," I forced a smile.

"We'll be on our way then!" the cops strolled to the door. "We ate some of your pizza, by the way," the other one said. They hopped into their car, laughs audible as they drove away.

"Blendin."

"Dipper."

"Get out of my house!" I yelled.

"...what?"

"You've ruined everything, just get out!"

I haven't told you about the destruction in my house. Besides my broken television and the hole in my kitchen floor, there was papers strewn all over the house, a pipe was broken in the bathroom, and…

The trapdoor where I kept my journals was open.

And someone had gotten a hold of Grunkle Ford's old journals.

"Who did this?" I asked, pointing to the journals. It was obvious who did it.

"I time didn't," Blendin said, confused.

"Don't you lie to me!" I threatened, holding up a… certain finger.

"I'm not, I time swear!" Blending said, undaunted by my "friendly" gesture.

"Then who did?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"One of the time police men. He time said they needed to do a time search." Blendin replied.

"What about the rest of this mess?" I said, gesturing towards the wreckage.

"Them time too. It was time funny though; one of them time seemed to have yellow time cat-like eyes. Crazy!" Blendin laughed nervously.

I laughed a little too. Then it hit me.

"What."

"Time yeah! Almost like Bill time posses… holy time crap!" Blendin screamed.

I wish I could mute him.

• • •

I paced my house back and forth. What the heck was I going to do? Bill is back on the loose! We closed the time rift; how would he get his "squad" into our dimension? If he somehow figured it out, (because he's freaking Bill, for God's sake) it would wreak havoc on this dimension.

Sometimes, I wish I could just let death happen… what's so bad about it? It's not like my life has anything going for it.

But then I remember, ten years ago, how we all teamed up to defeat Bill. Mabel and I came back every summer, until three years ago. I saw the statue of Bill in the forest. I had been running from Bill in a dream. I hit my head and woke up, in the middle of the forest. I had been sleepwalking. I couldn't see anything and tripped over a rock onto "Bill's" arm. It broke, and I watched with horror as a yellow gas-like thing flew out of the statue and stopped in front of the moon. I could see the silhouette of a triangle, and then he cackled maniacally.

I know that was not a dream. I pinched myself so much, and stabbed myself in the arm with a branch. I bled like crazy. I made the trek back to the Shack and collapsed on the front porch.

Then I got to work on another memory gun. I consulted help from McGucket, who was out of his right mind from age. He helped me willingly. I took the memory gun up to the satellite tower and amplified the memory-erasing waves. Everyone's memory was erased.

I thought Bill wouldn't come back. I don't know why.

I was so, so wrong.

How can I freaking fix this?


	9. Update

**I cannot post for a while. I'm really busy with school, and my school is hosting their annual book contest which I am trying to enter with a legit novel. The story is due May 1st. This may sound like a long time, but for a long story, it's not. PLEASE BARE WITH ME!**


End file.
